Gone
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Lorsqu'une histoire d'amour se termine, il y a toujours ces mots qui remontent à la surface, qui s'incrustent, qui nous font perdre et puis regagner espoir. Malgré tout... Petit OS, couple non définit.


Auteur : Genevieve Black

Titre : Gone

Genre : Romance, drame... tristesse plutôt... OS

Rating : K+ pour quelques mots

Disclamers : À moi maintenant, of course, parce qu'elle en a terminé avec eux... mouah ah ah

NDA : Bon, prem', j'espère qu'il ne reste aucune lettre bizarre parce que j'ai fucké là dessus pendant une dizaine de minute ; Vive ffnet qui n'accepte pas les wks ou un truc du genre et les Bloc note qui font des accents bizarres... J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire. Je ne mets aucun personnage spécifique, quoique toutes les conjugaisons soient au masculins (yaoiste dans l'âme, eh !) Mais adepte des couples hétéros, ne fuyez passsssss! Cette situation pourrait s'appliquer à plein de couples je crois. Alors vala. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Gone_**

Sans doute, ça avait été écrit quelque part.

Les sanglots, les larmes et la douleur qui les causaient.

Des rages tapies là où nul ne les verrait jamais.

Cette faiblesse qui causait les tremblements et la colère qui brutalisait sa langue.

Ces murmures intérieurs qui sonnaient comme des ricanements.

Oui, sans doute que ça avait été prévu, qu'on s'était bien amusé, un jour de pluie, à écrire un désespoir plus prononcé, plus tragique que le mauvais temps.

Les écrivains avaient une jolie plume mais ignoraient les règles de la fin heureuse. Alors l'oeuvre restait triste. Et on avait oublié d'inclure l'espoir.

Vous n'auriez pas une gomme à effacer ? Je voudrais juste enlever quelques parties... Quelques cicatrices, quelques disparus... Quelques peines.

Juste quelques peines.

Et puis ton visage.

Tes rires et tes sourires. Tes mains sur moi, et moi gémissant, savourant. Aimant.

Ne sachant que dire, que murmurer. Que gémir. Crier. Je n'ai jamais su te parler...

Pour te garder près de moi.

Je n'ai su que te regarder t'éloigner, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que tu ne te détournes complètement. Pour que je ne sois plus qu'une page oubliée dans ta vie. Froissée.

Je te suis ouvrage inachevé, mais sans doute en avais-tu marre des ratures qu'il te fallait toujours faire pour que notre histoire n'avance.

Sans doute, oui... Que je te demandais trop de labeur, d'efforts. Ça a tué la passion.

Ça nous a tués, nous. À peine étions-nous.

Je me sens paquebot. Masse étrangere au milieu d'un océan. C'est tellement vaste et vide, autour de moi. Je me baigne de foules mais le sentiment perdure.

Que m'as-tu fait ? Je ne suis plus...

Je ne pensais pas m'attacher, je m'étais prévenu de ne jamais le faire.

Quelque chose en chemin m'a bousillé les sens. M'a déréglé le coeur.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Non... ça ne devait pas faire si mal.

Ça ne devait pas me tuer lentement. Inexorablement.

C'est une combustion lente. J'aurais dû fuir avant que tu ne le fasses, avant que le bonheur ne se sauve. J'aurais dû cesser de croire bien avant. Tu fus ma seule idole.

Je ne suis que loque, soumise à feu et à sang.

Je suis sans port, je suis sans eau. Il n'y a ni horizons, ni nuage pluvieux pour m'éteindre. Je flambe. Je suis cendres en devenir. Je suis désert aride.

Regardes-moi. Touches-moi. Ne me laisses pas te supplier.

Je me suis promis d'être fort. Inébranlable.

Je n'ai jamais su tenir mes promesses.

L'amour, c'est traître, de toute façon. J'aurais dû me douter... à tellement vouloir, secrètement, à tellement nier publiquement et à le craindre presque maladivement une fois seul.

Je vacille. Je tombe et m'écrase. Relèves-moi. Réveilles-moi d'un baiser, d'un effleurement. Offres-moi rédemption.

Et je me mettrai à compter les minutes, le temps qui passe. J'embrasserai chaque seconde. Je ne gaspillerai plus. Ne presserai plus.

J'ai compris. J'ai vu et j'ai ressenti. J'ai changé.

N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils disent tous, ces délaissés ? Ces esseulés ?

Dis-moi... Est-ce mieux là-bas ? Loin de moi ?

L'air est-il moins chargé de non-dits, de ces abstractions que je créais en me taisant ? T'y complais-tu mieux que dans mes bras ?

Que t'offrent-ils, ces autres, de plus que moi ?

Que n'aie-je à t'offrir ?

Je ne te cherche même pas de tares... J'additionne encore les miennes pour l'instant. Je tente de comprendre, de me corriger.

Malgré l'absence de toi. Malgré la douleur.

J'apprivoise. J'apprends. Et je me reconstruis. Juste au cas où tu reviendrais. Juste au cas où tu me regarderais.

Je veux pouvoir te sourire. Te transmettre par un seul regard ces papillonnements que tu me donnes.

J'apprends les 'Je t'aime'. Je les chuchote à ton souvenir, à l'oreiller froid dans mon lit. Lorsque la douleur intérieure devient trop forte, je ris doucement. Je suis vivant, même loin de toi. Et je me souviens.

J'ai aimé à caresser du bout des doigts ces recoins de ton corps. Ceux qui frémirent de mon souffle, que je retraçais de mes lèves jusqu'à m'estimer apte de te recréer. Juste au cas où il advenait que je te perde.

Je t'ai serré tendrement. Je me suis ancré en toi, profondément, et j'ai bu à ta bouche les affects de notre passion. Je t'ai fait oublier ce qui n'était pas nous, ce qui n'était pas ta peau contre la mienne. Ce qui était contraste aux yeux des autres était complémentarité aux nôtres.

Je me suis nourri de tes cambrures, de tes soupirs, je me suis fait esclave de cette faim. Tu m'as rendu tremblant, faible, et pourtant je n'en suis que plus fort.

C'est ce qui me garde en vie.

FIN


End file.
